


Dream Easy

by KyeAbove



Series: Dreams Are For Liars [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Henry meets a peculiar boy in his grandparents barn.





	Dream Easy

It was a crisp morning when Henry met Joey.

Henry had promised to be at his grandparents farm, in lieu of going off with the other schoolboys on a trip. It was good that he had, because there was no way on God’s good earth either of Henry's grandparents would have been as kind about the sight Henry came across when he went to milk the cows. 

Bucket in hand, only prepared to release the cows to the field, Henry had approached the barn, and heard sounds of distress from cows, and a faint cry from something else. 

Opening the barn doors, slowly and cautiously, Henry peered in, and directly in the path of light, crouched on a tower of hay bales, was a person. He was looking down suspiciously at all the cows, clutching his arm, when he and Henry caught eyes. 

Even under his ratty appearance, face and clothing mucked up and scratched, Henry would say even decades into the future that this nuisance had a distinctive pair of green eyes, which would always truly act as a window to his feelings and his very soul.

That day in the barn? Maybe the most fear he would ever feel his entire life were displayed in those eyes. 

And Henry? 

Henry sighed, and started herding the cows out, occasionally sending the boy on the bales displeased glances. The boy shrunk more on himself with each look. 

Once even the most lagging cow was out the doors, Henry put down his bucket, and put his hands on his hips like his mother did when telling off his father, giving the most fierce of all looks to the boy. 

“Most people who hide in barns for a living are gone by now.” Henry spoke in a low tone, and the boy leaned toward just a little to even here the words. 

“I was meaning to be gone, but your cows saw the sun before me. I try not to mess with cows.” The boy said with a grumble, and it was clear fear was giving way to embarrassment.

But what Henry really focused on was his accent.

“You talk funny.” 

The boy gasped, offended in an instant, no trace of his previous embarrassment.

“You _don’t_ talk funny! Why, you sound just positively boring.” The boy went to make a gesture, but seemed to have forgotten one shoulder wasn't in its greatest form, and instead he make a sound somewhere between a wince and a whine. 

“What's wrong with your arm?” 

“I was trying to get out and I spooked a cow. She kicked me. That's why I try not to mess with cows.” He grabbed his shoulder once more. “I’ll deal.” 

Henry had encountered these kinds of people before, or at least discovered evidence of them. Most, his grandfather chased off with his shotgun. Henry should have called for his grandfather now that he was sure the older boy wasn't in desire of medical attention, but so much about this boy stood out from the others. 

He talked funny, actually talked instead of casting sour looks at Henry for being caught, and why, he couldn't be much older than Henry’s fourteen years. Most of this kind were older folk.

So, Henry did what he would do with any other new person.

“What's your name?” 

The boy pondered for a moment, before smiling. 

“I’m Josephine.” 

What an odd name. But fitting for an odd boy.

“Why Josephine? It’s a girl’s name.” 

“Ma an’ Pa already had a lot of girls and they didn't want me, the only boy, to feel left out. Just call me Joey, if ya want.” Joey said, grin widening.

Joey’s eyes were almost sparkling, and maybe it was how they caught the light, but it was still a change from his fear. To further prove Joey was no longer afraid of Henry, he jumped down from the bales, landing awkwardly. He simply shook it off. 

“No one’s asked me my name, until you! What's your name?” Joey asked, and although he showed now to be far taller than Henry, if wasn't for his slightly more defined features, and more mature voice, Henry would have thought him younger. 

“I’m Henry.” 

“I’d shake your hand, but it’s been awhile since I washed.” Joey admitted, and he threw his fingers into his pockets, although one was undone at the bottom and some of Joey's fingers stuck out. 

“I assume since you left wherever you’re from?” 

Joey laughed. He seemed to like all forms of happiness, and liked to use them excessively. It was a little off putting for Henry, but he held his ground, smiling a little as not to make things too awkward. 

“I’m from Arkansas! I have washed since I left home, but it has been some time.”

This was the first thing that day Henry was genuinely surprised by.

“How did you get from Arkansas to Wisconsin?”

“My own two feet, and a few lucky chances. I was aiming for New York to start but I didn't think I’d fit in with them fancy people.”

Joey certainly had a long way for New York, and not just in distance. 

“How old are you?” 

“I'm fifteen years old.” Joey said, rather proudly. This was a little surprising but not too unbelievable. “Don't ask why I left.” Joey added, in a more strained tone. 

“I won’t.” Henry replied. “So,” Henry's hands returned to his hips. “Do I chase you off or see I can find you some soap?”

“Soap would be nice. Then you can chase me off.” 

“That's fair. I have to milk the cows first. If your shoulder was fine I’d ask you to help.” Henry went for the bucket. “I’m sure you can help by grabbing the other equipment.” 

“Least I can do for some soap! I like doing tasks for people, anyways. Makes me feel useful.”

“You can be useful by being quiet and getting on the task.” 

Joey nodded, sealing the deal. 

Cows were milked, and soap was found. But Henry didn't chase Joey off that day, and it was in farmland Wisconsin that Joey would stay for quite some time. But a dream is a dream, and dreams should always come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Joey’s full name Josephine? Ever since I found it on a boy’s name list for some reason, I’ve been oddly attached to it, that's why. He'll mostly go by Joey, but Josephine as his full name will come up occasionally.


End file.
